No one
by Ily18
Summary: Sara is thinking about the last things that have happened to her, starting from Michael who escaped from Fox River. But she also thinks about how she feels few moments before their rendez-vous. Alicia Keys' 'no one' lyrics are in the story! Enjoy!


**A/N: So, this is my first Prison Break/MiSa story, and I couldn't have post it here if it wasn't for ****I-luv-24**** who read it and helped me with some corrections (thank you very much!!!).**

**Oh yeah, this is a MiSa songfic with Alicia Keys' 'no one' lyrics and Sara's talking.**

**So… let me know what you think about it and remember, English is not my 1****st**** language. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. Prison Break and its characters belong to FOX.**

* * *

"_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better"_

So here we are, face to face.

Your eyes are so beautiful and hypnotizing, but they feel as though you're looking deep inside of me.  
I've always told you that you're the only one that understands me so well and, no matter what I do, or say, every time you're in front of me and your gaze meets mine, I feel like you can read every single thought running inside my head.  
You know, it's weird to see you again after all that has happened between us and all we've been through, but not in a bad way.  
I never thought I would have felt this way and, I must admit that it's hard for me to tell you this but, I needed you so bad and…it feels so damn good to finally see that you're ok, to know that you're not hurt, that you're still alive and…I gotta tell you…I was cheering like a teenager when I found out that you needed me as bad as I need you.

"_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright"_

You have no idea what things I heard about you during these days, don't get me wrong, I know you were in Fox River because you did somethings you shouldn't have, but I also know that you're not the evil guy everybody thinks you are.  
You're the same guy who tried to cheer me up with an origami flower when I was sure that, even my father had given up on me. Not that I care much about him, but he's still my father.  
You're the same guy who risked his life during the riot in 'A wing' just to crawl in the ceiling to save me from all those angry cons. By the way, you still owe me an explanation about that, even though I already have an idea myself.

"_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you"  
_

The last time we saw each other was in the infirmary; you asked me to help you and your brother to break out from Fox River, and, I as charmed by your steeling blue eyes and everything that makes you so special, I agreed.  
I left the door open for you and you…well, you escaped without looking back.  
And honestly, I have no idea if you knew that I wasn't strong enough to face all the consequences by myself, but the truth is that I wasn't.  
I found happiness and relief in the only thing that made me feel better, the only possible thing that I thought would help me to forget about the escape, about you. Morphine.  
But that's no longer my addiction. Now I've found something better, something that really makes me feel like I can fly. You, Michael. And I don't really know if this is an improvement because, even though you made me feel like I was on top on the world, you broke my heart.

"_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain"_

"_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright."_

I really think that you're the perfect guy for me, my soul mate and no matter what people say, you'll always be my Prince Charming.  
You know, sometimes when I'm alone in my dark and cold house, I usually think about all the times we shared, back in the infirmary. I know, this is kind of stupid but I really can't help it!  
But, when I think about that, I feel as protected and loved as I did when you were in front of me, looking me with those beautiful eyes and touching me so gently with your hands. Especially after the riot. Do you remember how cute you were when you were trying so hard to make me smile? God, I miss your smile!  
When I feel down I always think about you, even though you've been one of the reasons of my sadness, but if there's something I learned from those AAA meetings, it's that I have to take my responsibilities and after all, I'm almost happy I did what did and if I could I'd leave that door open for you again and again.  
Only God knows I'd pay to live again all those moments that I like to call "ours".

"_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you"_

There's something else I like to think about, you know, and that's faith. You taught me to.  
I can't even remember all the times you told me that faith was the only thing that kept you going.  
Well, you were right, 'cause faith helped me too. Now I have faith.  
I have faith that everything will be as good as it was. I have faith that I'll be a doctor again; a good one.  
But you know what really keeps me going with a dumb smile on my face?  
I have faith, actually I know for sure, that you and I will start again from where we left off, because no one messes with destiny Michael. And you Scofield, are my destiny.

"_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So 'till the end of time  
I'm telling you that"_

"_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling"_

Now I finally reached the placed you told me in all those paper cranes, my hands are sweating so badly. I wonder if you have any idea of how nervous you make me feel.  
You know, they tried every everything possible to prevent us seeing each other again, but we're stronger, we've managed to overcome all the obstacles that have been placed in our path, just to be here today.  
I might start thinking that you really like me, Mr. Scofield.  
And, I can tell you, that scares me to death, 'cause I know that right now you're dealing with something huge and your priority is to save your brother's life, so I'm not gonna pretend that our future together is gonna be the easiest thing ever.  
And when I saw you getting out off your car and walking towards me, that I finally feel relief.  
But it's when you hold me close and, suddenly, gently kiss me, that I know for sure, that nothing nor no one can get in the way of what we feel for each other.

"_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you."_


End file.
